Mr Potato head toy Story
Mr. Potato Head (often referred to as simply Potato Head or Potato) is a supporting character in the Disney•Pixar Toy Story series. He is a Brooklyn-accented toy based on the Hasbro and Playskool doll of the same name. Background A potato toy, his patented design allows him to separate his detachable parts from his body by removing them from the holes on his body. He also has a compartment on his lower back to store extra appendages. He is the only toy shown to be capable of retaining control over his parts, even if they are several centimeters / inches away from his main body, most likely because his toy is designed to be taken apart, unlike many other types of toys — who are typically and effectively "mutilated" when it comes to that. For example, he can still see if his detachable eyes are removed (through the eyes, of course), as well as being able to move his hands and legs if they are detached. Official description Mr. Potato Head is a wisecracking, hot-headed spud, complete with angry eyes. He's the eternal pessimist with a tough plastic exterior, but his total devotion to his "sweet potato," Mrs. Potato Head, reveals a softer side. Development In the original story pitch for Toy Story, he had largely the same personality as the final film, with his cynicism also being highlighted by his remarking, regarding Buzz potentially falling into the street (after Woody pushed Buzz out of the window, deliberately in this version) that "Buzz ain't going to Pizza Planet now!" He was also shown to be very defensive of his fellow toys, as evidenced by his telling Woody, after the latter viciously insulted Slinky Dog and threatened to throw him off the bed for not willing to obey him in throwing them off the bed, that he might as well throw him off as well, with Hamm and Rex joining in. Personality Mr. Potato Head is a rather cynical Mr. Potato Head doll, of the common design of Playskool. Andy often casts him as a villain in his games, which seems to be the reason for his cynical and irritable behavior, being cast as the villain so often. Even though he is sarcastic, cynical, rude, and has an acerbic point of view, he has a good heart deep down, he loves his wife Mrs. Potato Head, and is prepared to go to limitless lengths to save his friends. In the second film, when Woody was kidnapped, he showed some shock and later showed some sadness when Woody refused to go back home. Mr. Potato Head appears to be partners with Hamm as they are seen high-fiving each other whenever something exciting or victorious happens. Despite having more of an attitude in Toy Story, he becomes much more amicable after the arrival of Mrs. Potato Head's arrival. Despite his grumpy behavior, Mr. Potato Head can sometimes be fun-loving with a genuine sense of humor. Category:Males Category:Toy Story characters